1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to the testing of power management units in such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices, such as computers, portable media players, and mobile phones, are often tested during manufacturing to ensure that the power management unit (PMU) is functioning and properly connected to the circuit board of the device. The proper functioning and connection of the PMU may enable the PMU to output power to different units of the electronic device. Functional tests on the PMU may indicate when a PMU power output is not properly functioning. For example, a PMU pin may not be properly soldered onto the circuit board, or one power supply output on the PMU may be shorted to another power supply output.
To enable such testing, the circuit board may be manufactured with test points, and tests may be performed by accessing these test points on the circuit board. However, test points and other testing circuitry may occupy a significant amount of circuit board real estate.